1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clippers, and more particularly to an illuminative clipper structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional illuminative hand tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,365 includes a handle 1 having a chamber 2 formed therein to receive a holder 3 and a bulb 4 connected with the holder 3 so that a plurality of cells 5 are placed in the holder 3 to make the bulb 4 emit lights to illuminate an opening of the hand tool through a hose 6 in the handle 1. However, the handle 1 has to be include the chamber 2 and the hose 6, having a complicate production process and high production cost. Furthermore, the lights are emitted through the hose 6, having a weak illumination.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional pliers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,101 B2 includes two handles 10 having a connecting portion 11 to match with a hollow structure, and after the handles 10 are connected together, the connecting portion 11 are provided with a vertical hole 12 and a horizontal hole 13, and the horizontal hole 13 includes an illuminating assembly 14 placed therein, two support seats 15 are used to retain the illuminating assembly 14 and fixed by screws so that lights are emitted from an opening 16 of pliers.
Nevertheless, the illuminating assembly 14 is fixed in the connecting portion 11, so a groove to receive the connecting portion 11 is essential that will bear most operating pressure to lower operative torque, thereby damaging the pliers easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.